Newbie
This article is written for those of you new to Garou, or those who need a quick refresher on how to set up a new character. It's also written for those who have spent hours trying to explain things to new players. It assumes you are at least somewhat familiar with MUSH coding. If you are not, please get a copy of Amberyl's MUSH manual and give it a good read. See 'news OOC resources'. Next, if you haven't read the GarouMUSH primer, do so now. If you've only read it once, read it again. Birthplace First you'll be going through birthplace. This will set up the rather sparse set of attributes we use here on Garou. It should explain each step as you go through. Once done with birthplace, you'll be dumped in the OOC Lounge where someone will very likely hand out cigars to celebrate your birth. Freebie points Now is a good time to spend your freebie points to get the rest of the attribute foo out of the way. See Freebie points. Backgrounds You chose some backgrounds while in birthplace, and some of those require a fair bit of thought before they can be used properly. Flesh them out, and @mail a wizard about what you'd like to do with them. Ask in the Lounge if you need help coming up with ideas or if you just need to get an idea of what might be acceptable, for example, for a level 2 fetish. All fetishes need to be approved by the rites wizard. If you picked Rites, you should choose them by using +rites and +info/rite. See the +help for these. Then send @mail to the rites wizard asking him to set your &rites attribute so that it shows up on your +sheet. There is no rush to do this, but you shouldn't use backgrounds you haven't fleshed out and run by a wizard. Descriptions You'll need to set up your descriptions. Due to the unfortunate fact that Garou have five forms, you're going to have to come up with five different descs. We've set up a global which is used to shift between the forms. It's called '+shift', logically enough. See '+help shift'. The forms are 'homid', 'glabro', 'crinos', 'hispo', and 'lupus'. You should set up five attributes 'homiddesc', 'glabrodesc', etc., with the descriptions. +Shift requires that you make your actual @desc attribute the same as that on the Sample Werewolf (#221). Type @desc me = [s(v(v(form)desc))] Type &homiddesc me = &lupusdesc me = and so on. Be sure to do a good job with your descriptions, since poorly written descs reflect very badly and can ruin your reputation before you get a chance to roleplay. Also, be sure to describe the forms you are likely to use before going IC. If you're lupus, make sure you have a lupusdesc, and if you're homid, a homiddesc. You'll eventually need all five, but you need at least one good one before going IC. There are a bunch of other attributes you should be aware of, as well. Most importantly @name, @alias, and @sex. Their use should be obvious. Also used are &info, &pos, &email, &http, &gminfo, &altname. See the Sample Werewolf in the OOC Lounge, which is #3182. Just 'ex sam/info', for help on setting up your own &info, for example. We ask that you at least set your @sex, &info, and &pos before you venture IC. Fitting in Assimilating into the setting of GarouMUSH takes some thought, most of which should have been done as you worked on your background with a -reg wizard. However, there are surely things you missed. Consider how you intend to be found or just noticed by other player characters. Perhaps talk things over in the OOC Lounge and ask for suggestions. Ask questions. Ask lots of questions. Roleplaying See Roleplaying and make sure you understand what we're about before you slip up and do something that may not be appropriate here. We ask that everyone be courteous, use good English, try to be creative, and have fun. GarouMUSH emphasizes that this is cooperative roleplaying, which means we're trying to write a good story together. Finally, please read and understand 'news caerns wards'. It is *highly* inappropriate that most new Garou would *ever* just "happen" to be near the Caern, or even on the bawn. If you need help getting integrated into the GarouMUSH RP environment start with your -reg wizard. Ask him to point you in a proper direction if you get stuck.